


【VKerry】心中困兽

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Johnny建议他的宿主带Kerry到海边转一圈，再找个没人的地方把他操了，因为他已经受不了这小子满脑子关于他好友的黄色幻想了。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	【VKerry】心中困兽

现在是零点三十二分，Johnny Silverhand钻出V的大脑，想要把自己和他彻底划清界限。  
当然了，就算在他现身出来之后，他依然可以看见他的宿主脑袋里那些已经持续了三个晚上的春梦片段，对象还他妈的是自己生前的好友，三天前带他去炸了辆汽车的Kerry Eurodyne。  
一开始他还在啧啧称奇，分析那些片段里面的不合理之处和搞笑的部分，但是很快就变成了 操你妈的，V，醒醒，他提起V的耳朵，让自己的声音可以直接贯穿对方的大脑，如果你这么想要上他，那就他妈的去！别光在脑子里想，像个只能靠电脑上的黄片打手枪的处男！  
V大概是被他吓了一跳，他迷茫的睁开眼，迟钝了几秒才反应过来他的意思，然后他耳廓红了一圈，却依然嘴硬，「你他妈明明知道我不是处男。」  
是是是，对对对，Johnny翻着白眼，你美妙的第一次给了云顶的那个背心男，我是不是该夸夸你？  
V没理他，他决定装一会儿哑巴。尤其他还挺想要回味梦里的场景的，比现实好多了，还没有被困在他脑袋里的家伙对他大喊大叫，让他“赶紧行动”，“别像个娘炮”，“只会待在家里哭鼻子”。V按住额头，他挥了下手，想要把暴躁的摇滚明星从他眼前赶走。  
「别吵了，Johnny，我们没可能的。」  
所以你现在是在演哪门子的肥皂剧？Johnny对着他的鼻子吹了口烟，V皱着眉侧过头，想要避开只存在于他脑子里的烟雾，他站起身，房间里的灯应声亮起。  
赶紧他妈的去，就给他打个电话。Johnny追在他的身后，虚空踹了他一脚，鞋尖从男人的下身穿了出来，看起来意外的滑稽。  
雇佣兵盯着那块很快就缩回去的突起，一晚上的梦也让他的裤子有点发紧，「行，」他最后说，「我给他打电话。」  
Johnny已经挪到了沙发上，他满意的点了点头，然后又像是想起了什么似的开口，对了，你得吃片药，V，我可不想看你和我最好的朋友搞那档子破事。  
V停下翻动通讯录的手指，抬头看向对方，「你没和他睡过？」  
没有。差一点。摇滚猛男开始对着天花板吐烟圈，他以前总是跟只小狗似的围着我转，后来就退团了，又回来，我们总是在吵架。  
「哦？因为什么？」V被那些过往挑起来了点兴趣，「我以为你们还挺喜欢在小场子里唱歌的。」  
他嫉妒我，还崇拜我，也许还有点别的什么感情，我也说不清楚。  
「他爱你？」V试探着问。  
Johnny抖了下肩膀，像是想起了什么不愉快的回忆，不是。他说，别说了，赶紧吃片药，然后骑上你的破摩托带他去海边转一圈，最后找个没人的地方把他操了就行了。  
「可是我不想……」  
相信我，他比你熟练的多，现在快给我滚！  
V吞下阻断药的时候还能听到Johnny在骂处男，废物，娘炮，然后他拨通了给大明星的视讯电话。  
Kerry很快接通了他，晚睡已经成了他生活中的一部分，现在他正抱着吉他咬着拨片，低头往纸上写着什么东西，忙了好几秒才抬头过来招呼他。  
「嘿V，怎么了？」  
「没什么，我就是，想问问你有没有时间……」  
「有点忙，我刚来了灵感，」他的手指在弦上划了一下，「你很急？还是Johnny？什么事？」  
该死，真他妈会挑时候，V。  
「也没什么事，」他快速的说，想要从这种尴尬情况里抽身出来，「如果没有时间那就算了。」  
但是Kerry立刻拦住了他，「等等，V，到底怎么了？」他问，「你可以来我家，我听你慢慢说。」  
这是个邀请吗？V不确定。但是，去他妈的，不管了。  
「我想骑车带你转转。」  
「哦……？」Kerry扬起眉毛。  
「我那天陪你炸完车之后，就满脑子都是这个想法。」  
「哇哦，V……」摇滚明星放下吉他，眼角带上了一丝奇妙的笑意，「嗯，行，我们在哪见？」  
「我去接你。」雇佣兵立刻回答。

半个小时之后V出现在Kerry的别墅门口，花园里的安保机器人正在扫描他的全身，用以确保他不会对主人的安全构成威胁，Kerry走出大门，他连去哪都没问就直接跨坐到摩托车的后座。  
「出发。」摇滚明星兴致勃勃的说。  
V骑车带他直奔海边，相当错误的决定，那里的污染严重海水变色，连吹过来的风都带着一股化学废料和腐烂的海洋生物混杂的难闻气味，根本不适合约会，压根就不该靠近。V对着满是垃圾的海边目瞪口呆了一会，又上车带摇滚明星去了日本街，这更糟，几乎走几步就会有个doll凑过来搭讪，直到最后V垂头丧气的把车停到了摩天大楼底下，因为Kerry在笑够了之后终于表示还是去他家里算了。  
这倒是个不坏的主意，尤其在经历过两次错误的尝试之后。Kerry背对V站在他家的窗边，他点了根烟，正用手指拉开窗帘观察街景，V喊了他的名字，然后把啤酒罐子抛到他的手中，Kerry按开拉环，他扬起罐子，和对方的在空中碰了一下。  
「风景不错。」他喝了口酒转身过来，上身后倚，靠向了玻璃窗。  
「真的？」  
「我很喜欢从这种高度向下看，让我知道自己抓住了多少，又失去了多少。」  
「但是你已经征服这座城市了，不是吗？」  
「也许是。也许还有什么别的想要的。」他抬眼扫了雇佣兵一眼，又扭头看向窗外，「带我去海边？Johnny教你的？」  
V靠向窗台的另一侧，语气里带着讶异，「这你也知道？」  
「曾经巡演的时候聊到过，他居然还记着……」他叹了口气，又立刻从回忆里抽身出来，「不过那已经是五十年前的事儿了。」  
「所以是你想去的？这么浪漫？」  
「浪漫，哈。」Kerry嗤笑出声，「也许以前是，但是现在，」他耸了耸肩，「我就是个满身铜臭的破唱歌的而已。」  
他勾起了点笑容，反手在雇佣兵的手臂上拍了一下，然后绕过他坐在了桌子上，V紧紧跟着他，和Kerry交谈让他感觉很好，就连这些日子以来的那些情绪都变得平静下来。他站在Kerry面前，看他又点起了根烟。  
（「我一辈子都在试图摆脱这个，但是它依然死死地压在我的头上，一直。永远。」）  
「但是你，你不一样，V，尽管你的脑子乱七八糟，但你该做的事，」他把手指点到V的胸口上，夹在指间的烟让V的视线模糊，「都应该遵循自己的心。」  
他喝光罐子里最后一滴酒，然后拍拍裤腿站起来，准备离开，V连忙把他送到门口，挽留的话像是卡在喉咙里了似的，怎么都说不出来，他的脑袋又乱成了一团，比之前还多的念头在他的身体里乱撞，门在Kerry的面前打开，但是他回过头来，用手压在V的头顶向下，然后把一个吻轻轻的扣在了对方的额头上。  
「勇气的奖励。」他说。  
V抓住他的衣领，把他一把拉过来按到了墙上。他抽掉了年长者嘴边的那根烟，Kerry垂着眼睛，像在观察他，然后V捧起对方的脸颊，吻住了他的唇。  
Kerry的背紧紧贴在墙壁上，雇佣兵压过来的动作让他避无可避，而且他的吻，生涩还透着点鲁莽，牙齿撞得他嘴角发疼，他闭上眼睛张开嘴，用舌尖安抚的划过对方的嘴唇，慢慢的引导着他，让这一切变得湿润而煽情。  
V重重的呼吸着，他稍微拉开他们之间的距离去脱掉T恤，又立刻重新和他贴在了一起，Kerry的手指正在向下，沿着他的腹肌摸过去，然后贴近他的裤裆，拽开皮带扣，隔着层布料的抚摸已经让那里越发绷紧。  
V按了下他的肩膀，在对方的默许里压着他的头让他跪在了自己身前，他把手指插进Kerry染白的头发里，后者已经解开他的裤子，让那根老二弹了出来，他伸出舌头，顺着坚硬的柱体从下而上舔了上去，湿漉漉的触感让V猛然一颤，然后那根舌头又滑向他的阴茎前端，在边缘打转，像是在进行什么恶作剧，这么重复了好几次他才在V越发急促的呼吸里张嘴将他吞了进去，吸吮他的前端，然后慢慢让他的老二顶到了自己的喉咙口，收紧的口腔让V紧紧抓住他的头发，不知道是想要将他拽开还是更用力的按向自己。  
「啊…天，Kerry……」  
Kerry吐出那根满是自己唾液的老二，把按在对方大腿上的一只手收回来，他抬起下巴，把手滑向自己咽喉处的黑色义体，那里原本应该是喉结的位置，「知道我喉咙里是什么滋味吗？」  
「Kerry！」  
「你可以顶到我的这。」  
年长者勾起嘴角，他直视着对方的眼睛，再一次张开嘴，将他的阴茎深深的吞了进来，顶进喉咙的过程让他被呛到了两次，直到鼻子紧紧压在男人的小腹上，没咽下去的口水溢出他的嘴角，Kerry眨了眨眼睛，生理性的泪水立刻滴落下来，V抚摸着他的脖子，被绞紧在他喉咙里的感觉舒服的让他只想要叹息，他享受的闭上眼睛抬起头，压住对方的手掌放松，一边揉着Kerry的后颈，一边帮他慢慢的将自己退出来。  
Kerry咳了一声，然后被男人从地上拽起来，V抬起他的下巴，让专注的吻落到他脖子上的黑色义体处，他一脚踢开裤子，一边揽着Kerry的腰带着他向后，而大明星看起来比他还要迫不及待，他倒在床上，又起身拽着对方的头把他拉向自己，男人隔着衣服揉捏他的身体，让乳尖挺立，细碎的吻从他的胸口一路滑到了小腹。  
Kerry低低的呻吟着，他抱起自己一侧的腿，另一只手抓着对方勃起的欲望，带领他进入自己，并为之兴奋的发抖，V把双手撑在他的头侧，他的呼吸滚烫，对方紧致的身体差点让他直接缴械，他停顿了好一会儿，然后才开始慢慢挺腰，去带领节奏，Kerry用一只手触碰着他的脸，像是在鼓励他。  
他们很快结束了一回合，但是还不够。「再来。」摇滚明星舔着嘴唇说，他把V一把推到床上，然后翻身骑了上去，这次的快感拖得更长，缓慢而有耐心，雇佣兵抱着他的腰，把脸颊贴在他的肩膀上，Kerry侧过头，让甜蜜的吻占据了感官的全部。

+

搞完了？沉默了一晚上的意识终于又重新钻出他的身体，他绕着房间转了一圈，像是被放在桌子上的什么东西吸引住了。  
V从床上坐起来，他还睡眼朦胧，凝固了五秒才重新找回意识，「Kerry他走了？」  
对，Johnny依然站在桌子边，脸上的表情看起来似笑非笑，而你他妈的可牛逼坏了，V，他今天早上要去录音，你还让他做深喉？  
V张了张嘴，却没发出一点声音，他把被子在腰上裹了一圈，然后立刻跳下床，直奔桌边而来。  
我建议你晚上再给他打个电话，就说抱歉吧，再请他吃个饭。  
「闭嘴吧，Johnny！」V抓起桌子上的空啤酒罐，把它朝着意识体扔了过去。

然而Kerry留给他的那张字条也是这么说的。

Fin.

先走了，V，我早上还要录音。  
不过晚上我们可以吃个饭，就当做我给你做深喉的回报？  
等你电话。:)

**Author's Note:**

> 我卡肉了  
> 勉强写了写，但是很不好吃抱歉:(


End file.
